


Emergency

by sailingonstardust



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 911 operator AU, Barduil - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/pseuds/sailingonstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard is a 911 operator and when a man calls about his elk being hit by a truck, he can't help but wonder if they are alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shin_Min_Hee9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Min_Hee9/gifts).



> Sorry for the crappy title and summary! >.

“Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?” Bard questioned for what felt like the fortieth time that day. As was expected, a hysterical voice sounded from the other end, although this particular issue was one of the more unusual ones the man had heard during his time as a 911 operator.

 

“It’s my elk, he’s been hit on the road by my house – “ The voice on the other end practically shouted.

 

“Calm down, sir – “ Bard began, but the other man let out what could only be described as a shriek.

 

“Oh god, now he’s convulsing! Please, what do I do? Who do I call?”

 

“Hey, calm down. I need your address and then I can send someone over.” Bard told in a level voice, as was required of him.

 

Once the man on the other end had stuttered out his address, Bard jotted it down and calmly let the guy know that someone would be there in a few minutes. The road name – Mirkwood – caught Bard’s attention; he passed by that road every day on the way to work. Small world.

 

After getting out a shaky “Thank you.”, the man hung up and Bard let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Hearing people so distressed never got easier, no matter how many calls he took. He just hoped the guy’s… elk… would be alright.

 

****

The rest of the day passed by monotonously, and Bard found his thoughts repeatedly turning to the man and his elk. Of course he knew nothing about the guy other than where he lived, (which was actually pretty creepy when he thought about it), yet the brunet couldn’t help but wonder how everything had turned out. He found himself desperately wanting the stranger to be ok.

 

This Bard chalked this up to basic human decency, though truthfully he knew that that wasn’t what it was. Nevertheless, once his shift ended at seven o’clock sharp, Bard took a moment to look back over the call list for the day. He searched for the area code for where he lived since the elk man was so close by. Sure enough, about fifteen numbers down the list sat what Bard assumed was the man’s number. He jotted it down on a flattened out gum wrapper and stuffed it in his pocket.

 

After returning to his car, Bard pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed the number. Listening to the _brrrrr… brrrrr…_ of the phone as he waited for the man to pick up was more nerve wracking than he thought it would be. Bard felt his palms beginning to sweat and he wiped his free hand on his jeans anxiously.

 

Just as he was about to hang up, Bard heard a tired voice from the other end let out a low “Hello?”

 

Bard let out an anticipatory breath and recited the line he had been running over and over in his head for the last few minutes, albeit a bit less suave sounding than he had intended it to be. “Uhh…” Bard stuttered. _Real smooth._ “I was just calling to see how your elk is. I’m the nine-one-one guy from earlier…”

 

“OH MY GOSH,” the voice all but shouted from the other end, “thank you _so_ much for working so quickly! My elk is alright; I mean, he can’t really stand, but the vet says he’s going to live. Really, thank you. I don’t know how I could ever repay you!”

 

Bard was taken off guard by the man’s dramatic exclamation, and he didn’t know what to say to that. “Um, it’s just my job…” He told, but apparently the elk man wasn’t having any of that.

 

“Honestly, I mean it. My elk is very special to me; he’s like a member of the family. You played a part in keeping him alive, and I’m grateful. Believe me, if I could meet you in person and thank you properly, I would.”

 

At that confession, an idea struck Bard. “Actually, I think we can. Meet in person, I mean.” He told, flinching at how ineloquent he sounded. “I drive past the road you live on every day on my way home from work.”

 

The elk man wasted no time in letting out a noise of excitement and saying “Well then I have to meet you! Have you ever been to Rivendell, that coffee shop in town?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been there a couple times.” Bard replied, oddly excited about the prospect of meeting this stranger whom he had never seen before in his life as far as he knew.

 

“Could you meet me there tomorrow around eleven?” The man questioned, and Bard caught a smile creeping onto his face.

 

“I would love to.” He told, and he meant it. What had gotten into him he did not know, nor did he particularly care. Bard really didn’t think this dramatic elk owner with a voice of silk was an axe murderer, and anyway, a coffee shop at eleven in the morning wasn’t exactly a prime location to murder someone.

 

“Great!” The man exclaimed. “Save my number, alright? I look forward to meeting you, Mister…?”

 

“Bard.” He told.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Bard. I’m Thranduil.”

 

Quite an unusual name, though Bard was quickly beginning to find that most everything about this man was unusual. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Thranduil.” Bard told with a smile, not that Thranduil could see it.

 

“See you, Bard.” Thranduil told, then promptly hung up.

 

Perhaps Bard was simply projecting his suppressed wishes onto this man, but he couldn’t help but wonder if there was a more flirtatious tone to Thranduil’s voice than there had been at the start of their conversation. Either way, he had never heard his name said so beautifully before, and he quite wanted to hear it again.


End file.
